A battery unit is mounted on a hybrid vehicle and supplies electric energy to an electric motor to drive the driving wheels of the vehicle. A hybrid vehicle also is typically provided with a motor control unit to appropriately control the electric motor.
When the battery unit and the motor control unit are operated, heat is generated. Thus, to prevent damage from heat and ensure stable continuous operation, a proper cooling apparatus is required.
Since the vehicle has limited internal space, the cooling apparatus for the battery unit and the motor control unit must have a compact structure.
The information set forth in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.